W obawie
by Carea
Summary: Z serii: Snape w celibacie to groźny Snape, czyli Harry bierze na poważnie dowcip Rona o tym, że… A zresztą – sami zobaczcie ;)


Z serii: Snape w celibacie to groźny Snape. Czyli Harry bierze na poważnie dowcip Rona o tym, że… A zresztą – sami zobaczcie ;)

* * *

Severus Snape był niebotycznie wkurwiony. Delikatnie mówiąc.

_Zabić. Zabić, zabić, zabić…_

Miesiąc. Cały _cholerny_ miesiąc w _cholernym_ celibacie! Niech no tylko dorwie tego gnojka, Pottera, a zerżnie go tak, że nie będzie w stanie usiąść przez najbliższe sto lat. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

Zazgrzytał zębami i obrzucił Wielką Salę swoim najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem. Kilkoro uczniów, którzy mieli nieszczęście akurat na niego patrzeć, natychmiast odwróciło przerażone spojrzenia z powrotem na swoje kolacje. Właściwie schlebiało mu to. Czasami zapominał, że nawet jeśli pieprzył się z rówieśnikiem całkiem dużej ilości tych bachorów, nie znaczyło to, iż stracił swój dotychczasowy mrok i grozę.

Przynajmniej nie dla wszystkich. Sam Potter, na przykład, gapił się na niego otwarcie. I wcale nie przestawał, nie ważne, jak długo był bombardowany gradem wściekłych spojrzeń i niebezpiecznie-odpychających grymasów. Dalej się gapił, a po jakimś czasie zaczął się z nim bezczelnie siłować na spojrzenia. A Snape'a szlag trafiał.

Nie będąc w stanie już dłużej wytrzymać tej gry, w której był _absolutnie_ mimowolnym uczestnikiem, wstał z westchnieniem i powoli ruszył ku wyjściu dla nauczycieli. Rzucił chłopakowi ostatnie, nieugięte spojrzenie, które, miał nadzieje, zinterpretuje jak należy, czyli jako rozkaz natychmiastowego pojawienia się w jego komnatach.

Widząc jednak zmieszany wyraz twarzy chłopaka i _okropnie głupawy _– wcale nie _uroczy_ ani _niewinny_, bo w słowniku Snape'a nie ma takich słów – błysk niezrozumienia w jego oczach, nieomal znowu westchnął. Cóż, chłopak rozumem nigdy nie grzeszył. Czarodziej skinął więc głową w stronę drzwi, mając nadzieję, że tym razem załapie.

Załapał. I siedział teraz naprzeciwko bardzo wkurzonego, a co za tym idzie, bardzo groźnego Severusa Snape'a. Cóż, mówi się, że Snape w celibacie to groźny Snape…

- Potter… - zaczął.

- Harry – przerwał mu dzieciak. Jak śmiał?

- _Potter_ – powtórzył nieugięcie z morderczym błyskiem w oku. Smarkacz zacisnął zęby, ale się nie kłócił. Gryfoni mieli instynkt przetrwania cegły, ale _ten_ konkretny chłopak chyba nauczył się czegoś podczas przebywania z nim. – Czy mogę wiedzieć, co to twoje durne, głupie, nieracjonalne, sadystyczne… - zmełł w ustach nieco mniej cywilizowane i zdecydowanie _nieodpowiednie_ epitety. - …zachowanie… miało znaczyć?

Zarumienił się. Spuścił wzrok i się zarumienił. A członek Severusa wydawał się być _o_ _wiele_ za bardzo zainteresowany tym widokiem.

- Nie krzycz, dobrze?

- To się wytłumacz, do cholery! – krzyknął

- To nie krzycz, do cholery! – odkrzyknął. Przez chwilę sztyletowali się wzrokiem, ale po chwili Harry znów spuścił wzrok, zarumieniony, i wymamrotał: – Bo widzisz, ja… Ja się bałem.

To ostudziło nieco gniew Snape'a. Bał się? Czego? Może… Nie, chyba nie jego? W żołądku zaczęła mu się formować lodowa kula.

Nie powinien krzyczeć. Może Harry chciał zakończyć ich… _znajomość_? W końcu miał do tego prawo.

I w ten właśnie sposób pozbył się erekcji. Nie wiedział czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

- O co chodzi?

- Bo widzisz, rozmawiałem pewnego razu z Ronem…

* * *

- Cześć, Harry! – zawołał Ron, wchodząc do ich dormitorium. Był to drugi dzień od zawieszenia broni.

Ron śmiertelnie obraził się na niego za związek z Severusem. Mimo dość dobrej reakcji Hermiony („Och, Harry, to _wspaniale_!"), która była zupełnie niespodziewana, rudzielec zareagował w zupełnie spodziewany sposób. Był zły przez dwa miesiące.

- Cześć, Ron. Co tam? – zapytał przyjaźnie. Starał się zignorować zaniepokojenie wywołane tajemniczym błyskiem w oku przyjaciela.

- Wiesz, Harry... Właściwie to mam dla ciebie pewien artykuł. Chciałbyś może przeczytać? – zapytał nie-tak-znowu-niewinnym tonem. Złe przeczucia nasiliły się.

- Dawaj.

Artykuł dotyczył seksu wśród tej samej płci. A dokładnie…

* * *

- …no i jak przeczytałem, że… no, że… może… utknąć… To się tak jakby troszkę przestraszyłem. Ale już w porządku! – zapewnił solennie. – Hermiona przyciągnęła do mnie wczoraj wieczorem roześmianego Rona – za _ucho_! – i powiedziała, że to był tylko głupi wygłup, wiesz, że bliźniacy pomogli mu podrobić tamto wydanie _Proroka_ i…

Przerwał mu głośny śmiech Severusa. Och, doprawdy! _Utknąć_! Na Merlina…

- Och, Harry… - wydusił w końcu Snape. – Przestań w końcu gadać i chodź tu.

I w ten właśnie sposób skończył się pierwszy celibat w związku Harry'ego i Severusa. Tylko czy aby na pewno ostatni?


End file.
